A chance encounter during a Jog
by JC 619
Summary: During a Jog through the park, Paulina is confronted by a mugger, but is then saved by Dani Phantom. How will our resident Latina react to the new Phantom in town? In response to ghostanimal's Challenge.


Hey there Folks. This little oneshot was inspired by a Challenge from ghostanimal though I wish I considered thinking about it._ Suddenly, Desiree appears, and changes JC 619 into ghotstanimal._ Huh, I hope this isn't permanent. Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. Enjoy.

* * *

"Allright!, I'm almost at the 2K mark!" said a stoked Paulina as she checked her pedometer.

With Football Season over a month ago, Paulina decided to take up Jogging as a hobby since Cheerleading was done for the year. She also used jogging to keep herself in shape which hopefully for her could be able to catch the eyes of her Hero Danny Phantom.

"Beep-Beep, Now finished 2K Goal." stated her pedometer as she checked it out. Paulina then placed it back on the Waistband of her black jogging pants, Fixed her Pink Muscle shirt, and began to head out of the Park.

"Now to head on home, and..." said Paulina until she is grabbed by someone from the bushes.

A shabby looking man wearing a Grey Trenchcoat then appeared from the Bushes.

"Listen toots, Gimme your purse, and you won't get hurt." said the man in a slurring voice.

"I-I don't have it! I was just out jogging." stuttered Paulina as she made a defensive stance.

Suddenly, the man then notices Paulina's Bracelet, and makes a grab for it.

"Let go, That was a gift from my Aunt!" said Paulina as she tried to fight the Mugger off.

Paulina then kicks the mugger in the knee that knocks him off for a sec. Angered by this, The Mugger then pulls out a Knife on Paulina.

"You little brat!" yelled the Mugger as he is about to lunge at the latina as she then tries to sheild herself.

Suddenly, A neon green light appeared from out of nowhere, and hits the Mugger's hand.

"Arrrgghhh!" said the Mugger as he held his hand in pain. The mugger turns around to see where the light came from only to be Knocked clean out with a left hook.

Paulina lowers her arm to see the person standing infront of her. It was a Girl, alittle shorter than her who had white hair which had a ponytail at the end of it, Neon green eyes wearing a Black & white jumpsuit with her midriff exposed.

"Are you okay there miss?" asked the girl.

"Umm, Yeah I'm fine. Who are you?" asked Paulina.

"The name's Dani Phantom." responded Dani.

"No you're not." said Paulina.

"What?" asked Dani.

"I'm Danny Phantom's biggest fan, and you are not HIM." said Paulina, putting the emphasis on Him.

"Oh, He's my cousin! I'm Dani, with an I & one N." stated Dani.

"Wow!, You know Danny Phantom?!" asked an excited Paulina.

"Yep." replied Dani with a smile.

"Cool! Do you think you could get his autograph?" asked Paulina again in an excited voice.

"Sure, What's your name?" asked Dani.

"Paulina." responded Paulina.

"Okay, I'll remember that." said Dani as she began to tak off until...

"Hold on a moment, Could I get a Picture of you?" asked Paulina as she pulled out her Camera Phone.

"Sure." said Dani as she smiled at the fact she might have a new fan.

After snapping afew pics, and calling up the cops to report the mugging, Dani flew off as Paulina began to head back home.

_(Afew Days Later...)_

Dani was back at Fenton Works after her afternoon of patrolling the Town as she flew back into the Lab & changed back into her normal form. Dani had Blue eyes, Black hair which had the same style as her Ghost form, and was wearing a Blue Shirt, and Red shorts along with sneakers, and a Red Cap. Dani then walked upstairs, and into the Kitchen where her "Cousin" Danny was typing on his Laptop while having a Sandwich.

"Heya Danny." greeted Dani as she grabbed an Apple from the fridge.

"Hey Dani, Have you been on the Computer lately?" asked Danny.

"Not lately, Why?" asked Dani.

"Well, Some students at School were talking about a new Website involving a person I know." said Danny as he showed her the Website.

Dani sees the Site which is called which has her photo of her, and Paulina as the centerpiece.

"Wow, I have my own website?!" asked an impressed Dani.

"Yep, I guess Paulina decided to have another hero to Fangirl over." replied Danny.

"Cool." said Dani as she checked out the Site while Danny finished his Sandwich.

* * *

Okay, All done. Can I go back to being myself again? _Desiree appears, and changes JC 619 back to himself. _Thank You. Anyway, **Reviews** are up!


End file.
